Gregor and the War of Worlds
by ScrumtousToast
Summary: What happens when Gregor's family is destroyed and he is called back to the Underland for a new prophecy? Will Gregor and the remnants of his family survive? Or will they lose their light? I know I suck at summary's. WARNING: Rated M for; Blood/Gore. Lemons, Cursing
1. No-One

**Hello world of Fanfiction. This is my first story that I have EVER written, so please, be nice! The chapters may or may not be long, it completely depends on time restrictions, and if my computer won't screw it up or not. As of yet I don't plan to write any lemons, but there may be some depending on what you guys say. I'll probably end up putting this at an M rating to be on the safe side since there WILL be: Blood and gore, fight scenes (probably), lemons (maybe). So, without further ado, I present to you my first Fanfic! **

**P.S I'm so sorry for writing more, but I have to say before I forget, this story takes place 4 years from when Gregor left the Underland. I know, not the most original of ideas but whatever :P**

**LINE BREAK:**

**GREGOR POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Not the kind of screaming you would hear from a scary movie, or perhaps a bug crawling next to you, it was a scream that could make you kill. Death. It was a scream of death and pain, and I knew exactly whom it was coming from. I leapt silently from my bed and ran into the living room, hiding behind the still unpacked boxes from the move. I used my echolocation to "see" what was going on in. There were seven people in the room. Four of which who were tied up, the other three looked like they were holding weapons of some sort, probably knives. I forced myself to stay as still and as calm as possible. I knew any movement might alert the intruders and I would give away the little surprise I had.

"Shut up! Shut up before I cut you again!" Said one of the people. His voice was low and gravely, like he was talking and chewing rocks at the same time. I then heard someone whimper and it made me want to rip the guys throat our. Lizzie. I almost lost myself to my rager powers, but at the last second I cooled off. Then I heard a sound I would never forget. The sound of a gun being loaded, and the same voice saying, "Now, we're gonna play a little game." I slowly stood up.

"And exactly who, the _fuck,_ are you?" I said, deceptively calm. The guy whirled around while the other two held knives to Lizzie's throat and someone else's, I assume it was Boots.

"I think I should be the one asking that question kid. I'm the one with the gun." He said. The sun was beginning to rise, and with that little amount of light and with my echolocation, I finally saw his face. It was chiseled and it looked like he had broken his nose several times before and it had never healed properly. He had a scraggily beard, and it looked like he cut his hair with a pocketknife. But his eye. His right eye. That was something you never forget. There was a jagged scar crossing from the top right of his forehead, and it crossed his eye, then nose, and finally ending right where the left corner of his mouth was. I took al of this in in less than two seconds, but it was enough to make him irritated.

"I said, who, are, you." The way he enunciated every syllable made me think of a sociopath. _He might actually be one_, I thought to myself.

"My name is Gregor, and I suggest you and your grunts over there step away from my family" I said lunging at his eyes.

**LIZZIE POV:**

I really don't remember what happened last night. Only bits of information here and there. There was one memory that stood out against all others. Hot, searing pain. I felt like someone was trying to stab a flaming hot ember into a cut that had just been cut open. I couldn't help but yell. A rough hand grabbed me and said something to me that I couldn't make out because of the burlap sack over my head. _Damn these people, whoever they are._ I stayed quiet though, fearful of another punishment. I then almost thought of trying to kill myself when the most terrifying sound on Earth was presented to me. A gun being loaded. The same voice talking again. Then anther voice said something, but even with the sack over my head I knew who it was. _Gregor_, I thought. _You're alive!_ I tried to loosen the bounds on my hands but to no avail. Then I heard some commotion, like people fighting, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then the sack lifted off my head and I saw Gregor covered in blood.

"Lizzie! Thank God you're okay," He said, untying my bounds and hugging me like he would never let me go. He also untied Boots and set her on the couch since she was sleeping. He was about to untie mom, but he didn't know it was mom yet.

"Gregor," I began sadly, "Before you untie her, there's something you should know." I began my story.

"First of all, no interruptions," I said firmly. He just nodded and held Boots closer to him. "It all started at around three A.M. I had woken up to get some water, and I noticed that none of the animals or the sounds of the night had continued, so I got suspicious.

"A hand grabbed my mouth before I could yell, and he dragged me to the living room where mom and Boots were already there, tied up to chairs. He told me to be quiet, and if I was a good girl, nothing bad would happen to me." I started crying a little, but I continued the story. "It was horrible. He started raping mom, and his grunts made me watch. They _laughed_ at me because I struggled. Do you know how bad it feels? To be treated like you're someone's property? Don't answer that I know you know. Anyways, while _he_ was raping mom, I asked his comrades why they were doing this to us. They said it was because dad was gone and they picked on the week. Also it was because there were no men in the house. I kept my mouth shut because I knew if they knew you were here, they would find you and kill you." Gregor was about to interrupt when I held my hand up.

"Remember, no interruptions." He closed his mouth and motioned for me to continue. "It was terrible. They were making mom their plaything. They tied her up and raped her repeatedly and endlessly. I thought they'd never stop. Finally they did, and after they did, they slit mom's throat. I cried out a little and the lead rapist cut my arm, and you know what happened after that." I finished and when I looked up at Gregor he was looking at the men he killed with a hatred and disgust that I never knew existed in him.

"We need to go." Said Gregor

"But _where_ Greg, we don't have anywhere to go." I said. "That's not true, we have Mrs. Corma-"

"_No we don't _Gregor. Even if we were still in our old apartment, she'd be dead." I said.

"Then you know what I'm talking about." He said as if trying to get me to listen. "No, Greg. We have no one, and we have nowhere to go." I said, slumping down to the ground.

"We have the Underland, Liz." He said softly, "We have the Underland."

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts by reviewing. Any ideas for future chapters or any criticism is greatly appreciated. Let's set a review goal. I think ten reviews should be enough. Once we reach that, a new chapter shall be uploaded!**

**Much love,**

**ScrumtousToast**


	2. She Needs Me

**Hello World! I am back with another chapter in my story, and before I say anything else, REVIEW. There, I said it and it has been said. I post chapters faster when you review! It gives me ideas, and it tells me that people are reading my story! Also, before I forget, thank you SO much to MarieMac, my first follower, and I have to say, you are amazing. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**GREGOR POV:**

The way that Lizzie looked at me almost made my heart break. She looked at me like I was a complete stranger, like I was one of the men who raped my mother.

"Gregor… What are you saying?" She asked, "That we just leave everything that we every had here?"

"We don't have anything left!" I whispered. "Mom is dead, Grandma is dead, Dad is dead and Mrs. Cormaci is, _fucking_, dead!" I exclaimed, my voice getting louder thanks to my rager side. "We… Have… Nothing… left." I said enunciating every syllable.

"Greg, calm down." Lizzie breathed. _She's about to have a panic attack_, I thought.

"Hey, Liz, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Please calm down." I said to her soothingly.

She tried to start taking deep breaths, and, to some extent, it worked. She started breathing more evenly and that's when I heard it. The boards at our front door creaking. I grabbed a knife from one of the rapists and stood in front of my sisters. I saw a big bulky shadow where the door was, and I heard Lizzie gasp. _It's almost like she recognizes this beast._ _But what the hell is it?_ As I thought about what it was, it went on to all fours and lumbered in the house.

"Stay back! You don't know what you're messing with." I yelled. The monster raised up to its hind legs, and I could've sworn I smelled shrimp with cream sauce.

"Well, now that's no way to treat you're mentor. I feel right scared now!" Said a familiar, sarcastic, sardonic voice. I almost fainted right there.

"No. No that's impossible! You should be dead you bastard!" I said.

"Wow, I had no idea you'd treat Ol' Ripred like this." He said, doing his best impersonation of a frowning schoolgirl. "But really, give me a fucking hug."

"You know, you can be a great son of a bitch." I growled at the gnawer that trained me through my years in the Underland.

"Well you know, technically I am a son of a bitch." Said Ripred, laughing a bit at his own joke.

"Uhhh, excuse me? Did you guys forget about me and Boots?" Lizzie said, a little exasperated.

"Of course not pup," said Ripred, "I could never forget about you." He then embraced Lizzie, which she happily returned.

At this point, since she had been sleeping the entire night, plus over the attack, Boots had just woken up.

"Mmm, what'd I miss?" She asked, glancing around the room with wide eyes. I did my best to explain to her without scarring her, but at the end, even with my dumbed down version, she still looked scarred for life. "I'm so sorry pups," said Ripred, for once not ruining the mood with a sarcastic remark.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" he said, seemingly oblivious to my question

"Ripred, don't fucking ignore me, I'm not in the mood to be fucked with." I grumbled

"Jeez, someone's touchy." He cleared his throat, "Well, as you've probably already guessed what with my appearance, Regalia needs your help, Warrior." He said. I knew that this was important simply because he referred to me by my title instead of _pup_ or _Gregor_.

"What's happened?" I asked, just the slightest bit excited. He sat down as he began his story.

"Well, as you can imagine, after you left Luxa became a mess. She wouldn't talk to anyone, nor would anyone talk to her. She became secluded and a shell of her formal self. She would only come out of her room for the most important of meetings, such as looking for a suitor." He seemed to say that on purpose, as if goading me for a reaction. I didn't give him one and he seemed slightly disappointed.

"Anyway, none of the suitors fitted what she wanted, and only me, Vikus and Howard knew who she wanted." He paused, "That's you, _boy_. She loves you so much. She has been dying ever since you left, and the only way to revive her, is to return to the Underland. You need to rekindle her light, lest she lose it forever." He paused dramatically as if to wait for my reply.

"I'll go back that's a given, the remnants of my family shall go with me." I said. He raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain later." He just nodded and continued with the story. "So, after months of debate, and many broken suitors later, the council finally took drastic measures and chose a suitor for her. Let's just say Lil' old Luxa was less than pleased with this." He sneered. "Do you by chance have this man's name?" I questioned. "NO. Dear God no, I left to find you as soon as I found out this was happening. I saw the guy for one minute, and I can tell you, the way he looked at Luxa was like he was looking at a toy. But, the way Luxa looked at him, oi, that was a sight you'd never forget."

"How did she look at him?" I asked nervously."

"Relax pup, don't get your panties in a twist, she looked at him with obvious disgust and contempt." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's not why I came though." He said. "There's a new prophecy, concerning a certain two love-birds." He said, all the while smiling evilly. It kinda made me want to rip his throat out.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

**TIME SKIP; 2 HOURS**

**LOCATION: ENTERANCE TO THE UNDERLAND – CENTRAL PARK**

**GREGOR POV:**

"Damn, still as cols as I remember," Ripred said, shivering.

"What's the matter, you losing your touch?" I joked. He remained silent as if he didn't have a comeback, when all of the sudden, he yelled "Look, Luxa!" I quickly stood up to see where she was, but as I stood up, all of the blood suddenly rushed to my head and Ripred took advantage of my momentary loss of balance to trip me.

Boots and Lizzie were laughing their happy asses off as Ripred pinned me down.  
"Now, I think we both know the answer to that question," he grumbled, smiling wickedly.

"Now now Ripred, is that anyway to treat the legendary Warrior?" Said a masculine voice that could control an army. Of course, that voice did control an army.

"Mareth! My man, how have you been?" I asked giving him a quick hug.

He sighed, rubbing his temples, but at the same time he was smiling.

"Well, apart from keeping Queen Luxa from killing her suitors, keeping an army at bay, and trying to prevent war, I'm doing fuckin' fine Gregor" He said. Ripred and I just chuckled as Boots came up and punched him in the leg while saying something about "bad language" Mareth just looked at her with amusement. "Well little one. You look like you have some fight in you. You must be related to Gregor?"

She said nothing as he looked down on her, then glanced at me as if asking, _do you know her?_

"Well, if you have to know, Mareth, she is my 8 year old sister and her name is Boots" I explained.

"Boots? That's a funny name." He said to her, tickling her at the same time.

"It's a long story, but I'll probably find time to tell you some day." I told him as just nodded and motioned for us to follow him. "This way to the Underland!" He said dramatically, even though no one in the group would ever forget this place, not even Boots. As we followed him, Mareth lit a torch and started down a windy pair of stairs. I started to lag behind the group when Ripred noticed me and slowed down to match pace with me.

"What's on your mind, Gregor?" He said in a voice that reminded me of my father. I looked at him with genuine surprise at the emotion he displayed towards me, but with that glance, he didn't turn away. Instead, the emotion seemed to be getting larger. "It may not seem like it Gregor, but I care for you. Not in any sexual way." He said hurriedly because of the look I gave him. I breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for him to continue. "You were my apprentice, and I was your mentor. That's a bond that is stronger than the bonds between humans and fliers. So, even though it may not seem like it at times because I am, and I quote, 'A sadistic bitch, and the essence of all wrong in the world'" He said, making mock quotations with is claws, something I'll never forget. I just grunted and we stayed silent for a bit. I was the one that finally broke the silence.

"It's my emotions" He looked at me quizzically. "And you mean what, when you say that?"

I just sighed, and continued. "My emotions for Luxa, I'm afraid she doesn't love me anymore, or if she even knows who I am anymore for that matter. I feel like she's probably forgotten all about me and probably has moved on to be with some son of a bitch who only wants to marry her for the right to be King." I finished, almost on the verge of tears. Ripred stopped and looked at me like I was the biggest dumb-fuck in the world. "What?" I croaked out. "You are, the most idiotic, stupidest, unintelligent, dense piece of Warrior I have ever seen!" He exclaimed. I looked at him like, _the fuck you talking about? _He seemed to have read my mind, for he said, "You really don't get it, do you? You _changed_ Luxa. And for better or worse, that's what Regalia needed! Someone who could change Regalia, you would've been an excellent King if you were to stay at Regalia. Now, I'm not criticizing you for going home. And, I hate to say it, but we need you, Luxa needs _you_." He seemed to be breathing hard after that whole escapade, and it affected me deeply.

"Luxa needs me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, you dumb prick! Luxa, fucking, needs you!" He yelled at me. I just started to walk faster, and with a new sense of purpose.

_Luxa needs me… And hell, I need her._

**WOW, that's a chapter. I know these aren't the longest chapters, but I swear they'll get longer (that's what she said). Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me update faster, for the few of you who have actually read my story, THANKS :D It means so much to me that people read my story so thank you SOSOSOSO much. Review goal is set at 15. Come on guys, even if you're a guest you can still review. It always pays to see that you have ideas or suggestions.**


End file.
